kampferfandomcom-20200223-history
"His Midsummer ～Tropical Cyclone of Romance～"
|season = 1 |number = 9 |image = File:Akane_and_Natsuru_let_out_anger_in_front_of_the_White_Kampfers.jpg |airdate = November 26, 2009 |writer = Takashi Aoshima |director = Satonobu Kikuchi |anime director = Kumi Ishii |previous = "Sweetheart ～The First Date～" |next = "Her Trap ～A Summer Experience～" |studio = |japanese = Hochsommer ～恋の熱帯低気圧～ |romaji = Hochsommer ～Koi no Nettaiteikiatsu～}} is the ninth episode of the Kämpfer anime. *Akane & Natsuru's date gets intruded by the rest of the gang. *The rest of the White Kämpfers reveal themselves. *Kaede starts showing her darker side. The night before their date Akane is getting really excited and can't contain her excitement with even over-thinking what might happen. The next morning Natsuru & Akane have met up and are on the way to the entrance to the water park, and as Akane was telling Natsuru about the hotel they would be staying in Shizuku & Mikoto sneaks up to their side surprising Akane and they reveal they too will be staying in the hotel that night and in the room next to them. They then notice Natsuru is zoned out, Mikoto shows they brought Kaede along as well and Natsuru gets all happy but she's more concerned about where the female Natsuru is which Shizuku tells her she will be along later. Kaede then repeats he vow not to lose to Natsuru for her love for his female self. By the swimming pool, they all have changed into swimsuits which Akane, Shizuku & Mikoto tries showing theirs off to Natsuru but he looks right pass them and straight at Kaede. She then asks Shizuku about the female Natsuru again which tells her again she will be there soon. Natsuru asks Kaede if she would like to swim with him but she declines saying she can't swim then asks Shizuku if she can teach her which she agrees to help. Mikoto then mocks him getting rejected, Akane then says he can play with herself and Mikoto. They go down a water slide, swimming in the pool where Natsuru looks over to Kaede which Akane isn't impressed and splashes him and Mikoto pushes Akane of a diving board. Natsuru checks up on Akane after being pushed in by Mikoto whcih she says shes fine, Mikoto then gets out the pool and trys to tease Natsuru by saying he though she would have a "nipple-slip" which he doesn't care unless its Kaede. Mikoto then tries making Akane have a "nipple-slip" by undoing her bikini top. Shizuku and Kaede then comes over and Shizuku sits really close to Natsuru which then Akane moves in closer with Mikoto left behind them not knowing what to do. Kaede then shows some support for Shizuku by telling Natsuru not to go for other girls. Then Shizuku whispers to Natsuru that it was about time they went got the female Natsuru. Three girls then walk past and exchange looks with Kaede, which Natsuru questions to himself if they are Kaede's friends. Shizuku and a embarrassed Natsuru (now in Kämpfer form) return, much too Kaedes delight. Two random guys walk by commenting on Natsuru's appearance only making her more embarrassed. Kaede then goes up to Natsuru and asks if she could teach her to swim, Natsuru then tries to help fix his male-selfs relationship with Kaede by suggesting she should let him help her which Kaede shoots down with in an instant, which Natsuru keeps trying but every time Kaede just hurts Natsuru's feelings more and more until she's led on the floor with his spirit & heart broken. So Natsuru give's up and helps Kaede, as his female-self. While helping, Kaede grabs hold of Natsuru thinking she was going to drown. Akane then comes over to try separate Kaede from Natsuru but Kaede doesn't let go saying she's helping her to swim, Akane responds by clinging onto Natsuru as well asking if she would help her too. Shizuku then pulls Natsuru away saying shes just borrowing her and as those two walk off the 3 girls from earlier are stood in the background watching them. Shizuku sends Natsuru to go shopping but has given the wrong directions. Natsuru then sees someone else and looks to ask for directions. The person then turns around and shows her white bracelet before firing an attack. Natsuru blocks it but gets sent backwards then another one appears behind her wielding a sword and thrusts it towards Natsuru making her fall over. Natsuru then fires up her hand but then a gun is pointed towards her head as well as a sword. While they have Natsuru checkmated they introduce themselves. Natsuru remembers that they exchanged looks with Kaede earlier and asks why they introduce themselves, they tell Natsuru that she plays an important role in this battle and this was set up by the moderators. They are then interrupted as Akane fires a bullet right between Natsuru's leg which then the two begin to argue in front of the White Kämpfers while they looked dumbfounded. The White Kämpfers try to recompose themselves being at an advantage of 3v2 but then Shizuku shows up. Shizuku then reveals that she knew they would reveal themselves if one of them were alone and Natsuru was used as the bait. Akane and Natsuru begin to exchange words again which gives the White Kämpfers a chance to escape with Hitomi firing her Zauber to the roof to create a blinding light. Shizuku throws her Schwertz hoping to stop them but misses. Shizuku begins to show he suspicions of Kaedes involvement by having Mikoto watch over her the whole time. Later that day, male Natsuru collapses onto the bed exhausted from what has happened. He mentions that he went to see Kaede but she was more worried about where female Natsuru was and almost cries finding out she went home which then Natsuru gives in to say she will be back for the fireworks to sheer her up which Akane was not impressed. The door is suddenly opened and the messengers all walk in having been to the hot spring. They then ask Natsuru they help dry them which he aggressivly wrings them out and then hangs them on a line upside-down. The phone then rings, Mikoto invites them to their room to hang out before the fireworks begin. Natsuru turns and tells Akane but finds her led on the bed expecting after a misunderstanding so Natsuru goes ahead. In the room they converse about the normal activities that happened during the day. They all decide they will go outside to watch the fireworks which were starting soon so Kaede gets worried for when the other Natsuru will be showing up, Shizuku looks over to Natsuru confused but figures it out pretty quickly. She then asks Natsuru to hand her the drink and two cups. She pours out the drink in to the cups, picks one up kisses it and hands it over to Natsuru. Everyone surprised but only Kaede is happy about it, they then just keep digging into Natsuru by even bringing up the date he had with Shizuku, Shizuku doesn't help Natsuru in this situation at all by making it worse for him showing of the present he bought her, that he used her as a lap pillow and that they have kissed. Mikoto just gets more and more angry at Natsuru for not telling her, especially about the kiss. Shizuku then kisses Natsuru again right in front of everyone. Shizuku then explains to Kaede that its a one-sided love affair. Mikoto then berates Shizuku for doing it and then turns to Akane for help, but she its too shocked to do anything so Mikoto tries snapping her out of it. Meanwhile Kaede then stands up and takes Natsuru outside. After a little talk outside, Kaede takes a hypnotized Natsuru to watch the fireworks without the others. Numbers indicate order of appearance. Kaede: Natsuru? I can't swim that well. Could you please teach me? Natsuru: Umm, you should ask the other Natsuru... Kaede: You may have the same name, but I'd rather not have him teach me... Natsuru: But I... No, he gets along with you better, right? Kaede:'''Not really. We just went to middle school together. '''Natsuru: Didn't you two step it up after that? Kaede: There's nothing good about him. It's hard to find any reason to talk to him. I wish he'd use his head. It's like he doesn't have a clue. ---- Kanden Yamaneko: Anyway, you aren't being very considerate. Chissoku Norainu: Our bodies are heavy from all the water. Will you help us dry? Natsuru begins to wring them out Harakiri Tora: You should have just put us in the dryer! Seppuku Kuro Usagi: You're harsher than Akane! Kanden Yamaneko: Shizuku has never even wrung me like this! Chissoku Norainu: I can't get married now! ---- Shizuku poors out a drink, kisses the side and hands it over too Natsuru Shizuku: A token of thanks. Everyone becomes shocked Mikoto: Man, you're good. Kaede: It was the same at the pool. You two really do get along! Natsuru: No, we don't! Not at all! There's absolutely 100% nothing going on between me and Madam President! Akane: But you two went on a date, didn't you. Kaede: Really? Natsuru: You can't really call that a date... Mikoto: That was a date. I witnessed it with my own eyes. Akane: You're lying, Natsuru. Kaede: Shizuku, I feel bad for you. *Akane says "Believe in the me who believes in myself" a quote from Gurren-Lagann *Around 3:03, you can see the character design artworks for Natsuru *During Akane's dream, Natsuru's face has a look-a-like character like Kamina and Utena Tenjou. These characters reference to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Revolutionary Girl Utena. *In the preview for episode 10, the narration of Strangled Stray Dog is a reference to Oppai Volleyball The teacher promise her 5 students to flash her breast if they win the big tournament. Kampfer9_7.jpg|Mikoto and Shizuku making a surprise appearance Akane_seeing_Natsuru_zoned_out.jpg|Akane seeing Natsuru zoned out Kampfer9_18.jpg|Natsuru looking at Kaede (outside of pic) Kampfer9_21.jpg|Natsuru helping Akane to swim Natsuru_crushed_inward_and_smiling_outwardly_toward_Kaede's_words.jpg|Natsuru crushed inside aafter Kaede's words but smiles on the outside Kampfer9_37.jpg|Akane, Shizuku, Mikoto & Kaede in swimsuits Kampfer9_52.jpg|The 3 new White Kämpfers The_four_Entrails_Messengers_after_getting_a_bath.jpg|The four Entrails Messengers after getting a bath. Kampfer9_79.jpg|Shizuku kissing Natsuru in front of the others 09 Category:Kampfer Anime Category:Kampfer (Season 1)